


What would be of you without me?

by The state of dreaming (PruePhantomhive)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, English translation, Gen, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), When they were friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/The%20state%20of%20dreaming
Summary: The Captain America gets in trouble, it’s a luck Iron Man is there to rescue him.





	What would be of you without me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Qué sería de ti sin mí?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659774) by [PruePhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive). 



> (Disclaimer)  
> The Avengers characters and settings belong to their respective creators and are used on this story with no profit.

 

The Captain has the exact time to jump from the broken window of the aircraft before it explodes in a cloud of flames, dark smoke and pieces of metal. He is not wearing a parachute, so he only hugs the vibranium shield against his chest and accepts the gravity force pulling him down while he waits.

Waits…

Waits…

Wa…

…its.

His body hits painfully against something hard and metallic, provoking a nasty noise. He almost drops the shield, but manages to hold it before it slips away from his fingers.  

“Do you have any idea how irresponsible it is to jump from and aircraft about to explode without a parachute?” Iron Man asks.

“It’s not as horrible as it seems, actually”.

“Imagine I’m putting blank eyes” Iron Man answers, surrounding his waist with a metal arm and beginning a vertical descent slower than the one the plummeting of the Captain originally had. “What would be of you without me, uh? Have you thought about that?”

Steve smiles and tries to hold his breath till they reach the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My birth language is Spanish, so, I’m trying to improve the others I know.  
> Please, be kind and help me pointing at any mistakes I might have :)  
> You can find me at:  
> Facebook Page: PruePhantomhive.  
> YouTube Channel: Prudence Hummel.


End file.
